


Detante

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Consort story with a twist, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec focused, Nothing nice to say then say nothing at all, dialogue lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: The War between the Clave and Downworld has gone poorly. They need an agreement, the new accords are accepted but it comes with consequences.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Detante

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be different ideas of the consort ideology. One without negativity (in all its forms) or any other thing. So, this is my idea. I hope you like it.  
> If my style is not to your liking, then roll on by to whatever thing makes you happy.
> 
> No beta, will tweak til I'm bored.

The war had gone poorly for all sides. The Clave and the Downworld had taken large losses and it was finally agreed to end their conflict but not without conditions. There was a new set of accords along with a few other requirements to ensure that both sides were invested in the peace. That meant both sides committing to each other. What the Clave didn't expect was the Downworld would pick Shadowhunters with influence and thus forcing their compliance in the new agreements. The downworld taking a shadowhunter consort would solidify commitment on both sides. The Clave didn't like the arrangement but had no choice, their numbers too small and it was time for peace. In return the downworld would be helpful in demon hunting and protecting shadowhunters if they could.

Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane had been secretly seeing each other for months, while they hid their relationship well. It was tested with the war but they still managed to work out all the issues while not showing their respective sides that they were in fact together. It meant creative actions and knowing each other well to get done what was needed without being caught. They had met at Magnus' club and they were immediately attracted to each other, they exchanged numbers when they were alone taking care of a Circle member. Their attraction was strong which led to their secret romance. It may have been love at first sight but whatever it was, they wouldn't ignore each other based on their factions.

The meeting of the Clave and Downworld had taken weeks, it took time to agree on a great many concepts. The one thing the Downworld wanted was a connection to the shadowhunters, no more separate forces. It was time for unity of sorts, something the Downworld believed would benefit them if they were more integral with Shadowhunters.  
It was decided arranged marriages between shadowhunters and the downworld would accomplish the investment between both groups. Thus the consort clause was added to the new accords. Every few years new marriages would be honored to foster belief in the new accords and strengthening the connections between the factions.

##  
The first round of marriage arrangements were announced. In an attempt to not show favoritism, the head of each factions names were thrown into a bowl, a silent brother would pull a name out and the representative would choose their consort. This made Magnus nervous, he wanted Alexander Lightwood, and he hoped none of the other representatives had not given any notice of his shadowhunter, unfortunately the Lightwood name was deemed royalty. While other names of shadowhunters were equally important, it was the one Magnus concerned himself with, and the only names allowed were ones that had several family members. Those with only one child were excluded from the arranged marriage, For example the downworld knew Herondales and Fairchilds were off limits. The downworld was unconcerned with the stipulation, there were plenty of influential shadowhunters to choose from; Penhallows, Blackthorns, Branwells and Carstairs to name a few, as long as the requirements were met, all was fair game. Magnus hoped the warlocks were granted first, it would be a boon for him and his choice. He thought about using his magic to put the odds in his favor but decided against it besides the Seelies might notice and he couldn't risk it.

Alec was excited for the drawing. He knew that it would shock the Clave and the New York Institute once Magnus made a choice but he didn't care, he wanted to be with the warlock and all he had to do was keep the facade of doing his duty, when it was exactly what he wanted. They would make it look like a chore and would give the new accords time and then show the world how much they loved each other. Another element the Clave had to agree to was the Shadowhunter chosen would not lose their positions, nor would they be de-runed. If the Clave was committed then it would be open with their Institutes and people in positions of power married to downworlder in positions of power.

A special ceremony with all of the factions flags on display. It was catered and while the head chefs in Alicante were capable of catering the event. The Clave decided that the best food from all of the best places institutes resided in would be imported for the affair. They made sure there were was champagne and other beverages, be that non-alcoholic or alcoholic, it was believed a celebratory type setting would go a long way to ease all of the groups.

Magnus noticed his Alexander staying as far away from the ceremony as possible, in an attempt to hide himself. He understood, while his lover didn't think so, Magnus knew his Alec was a beautiful male with dark messy hair, hazel eyes and a tall muscular build. He wore traditional shadowhunter gear, but at this ceremony his lover chose a dark green jumper and black jeans with a leather jacket. Alec did this for his lover because even if the shadowhunter wore muted colors, his warlock loved his look. Alec held his posture in a soldier fashion, his hands at his back and grasped, his leg stance in a ready mode to react which meant they were spread with determination. Magnus knew anyone would want him but he was confident that his lover would go unnoticed until it was the warlocks turn to choose him. He noticed Alec did partake in the food and beverages but kept to himself as best as possible.

Alec was nervous about the ceremony. His warlock was dressed to impress, he knew the armor when he saw it. It was to show his prowess and power. Magnus style was impressive and his look was his way of stating his power and his comfort in being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus was in his dark red ruffle shirt, long black coat and black pants. While he had no problem showing off his caramel skin and necklaces he liked to wear he decided this outfit was needed. He purposely exposed his warlock mark of his cat eyes to show he meant business. He used red for his high lights in his hair which topped his head and with the sides shaved. His ear cuff was decorated in a way to symbolize them both, not that anyone would notice the jewelry. The cuff was specially made to demonstrate their relationship without giving them away, their hidden romance was important to them both. Magnus' build was slim but trim and he chose his make up to reflect his determination in the new accords, all he needed to do was get his Alexander.

  
After the buffet type style dinner with drinks, it seemed that all of the factions were getting along. While some members of the downworld believed the Clave was stalling and on purpose; tensions rose and the Clave Consul signaled to the Silent Brother to begin the consort ceremony. The Silent Brother used a bell to call everyone to attention for the proceedings to commence. Alec and Magnus ignored each other during the dinner phase of the event. They both were getting antsy, they wanted this over with and move on with their lives.

“Let us begin the betrothals between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld,” announced Silent Brother Zachariah. Everyone in the banquet room quieted and waited for the new beginning whether they liked it or not. Brother Zachariah reached into the covered box and pulled a faction name out of it and read the group listed on the slip and the high ranking representative. The Silent Brother was probably the only person who suspected Magnus' interest in a shadowhunter and was pleased to see the Warlocks to be pulled first. “The Warlocks get first choice, Magnus Bane please come forward.” He gestured to Magnus to the alter so the he could state whom he wanted in the arranged marriage.

  
Magnus was inwardly pleased to be so lucky, no one would get to claim Alec but him. He made his way to the podium, he gave a silent greeting the Silent Brother and smiled at the crowd. Magnus made a slight show of flourish, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and as far he was concerned he should be recognized for his position. Catarina Loss and Ragner Fell smiled at their friend and his antics. They couldn't wait to see whom he would pick, they were surprised when he said he would participate. Clearly, Magnus had his eye on someone but neither friend questioned him. They knew him well enough that when he wanted to share, he would.

Magnus made a show of his choice, looking at all of the available shadowhunters. Some looked away but others held their heads high. He mused to himself how entertaining the moment was but he glanced at his love and finally stated with finality, “I choose Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” There was a slight gasp throughout the hall, no one expected the High Warlock to chose the eldest of the most renowned family in the shadowhunter world and Head of the New York Institute. There were soft whispers of conversation for a few moments before Alec held his head back, moved his hands to his sides and nodded. He walked to the High Warlock of Brooklyn with no expression on his face. His family was worried but kept their reactions in check, its what made a Lightwood a Lightwood, they would not show weakness.

Alec walked to the alter with his head held high and once within arms reach of the warlock, he stood rigid and waiting for further instructions. He kept his soldier stance and they avoided looking at each other but Magnus wasn't going to make this easy on the Clave. He produced two rings, Alec hid his expression but was pleased with whatever Magnus had planned. The Warlock put the ring on Alec's left hand and Alec followed suit by taking the remaining ring and putting it on Magnus' hand. That was the final gesture for them and they left the podium.

Other factions picked their consort, it was surprising in various ways but it seemed to the Clave that the Downworld chose their shadowhunters from positions of influence that could not be denied. It would be a difficult few years but in the end, all would benefit from these alliances or was hoped. Everyone was given time to pack up their belongings and work out arrangements. After a little debate, the Clave agreed the Shadowhunters should take their weapons, steles and whatever other thing that set them apart from the Downworld.

Alec walked into Magnus' apartment and was greeted with the most amazing smile from his warlock he had seen in a long time. It was one of love and affection, his lover was happy to have him home and Alec could not have been happier. Alec placed his weapons in the proper place in the loft. Magnus magic'd clothing and whatever else his shadowhunter brought with him and placed those things in what he determined their rightful place. He smiled at Magnus, “I'm home.”

“Finally, I don't think I could live another day without you here with me.” Magnus prepared their usual drinks and waited for his shadowhunter to embrace him.

Alec wrapped his arms around his warlocks waist and leaned in for a kiss. This day worked out the way they both wanted. “It could not have been better.” The shadowhunter thought things worked to their favor. They could be open with their relationship and it would be organic due the new accords. Alec and Magnus knew they'd keep a low profile for a little while longer before showcasing their love and commitment. They would be the power couple needed to rebuild both worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd like to add to this but I'm unsure. I appreciate you reading the story. Thank You. :)


End file.
